celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaby Roslin
Gaby Roslin (born 12 July 1964) is an English television presenter and actress. She rose to fame while co-presenting The Big Breakfast on Channel 4 between 1992 and 1996, and also presented the BBC's Children in Need charity appeal from 1994 to 2004. Early life Roslin is the daughter of the former BBC radio announcer Clive Roslin, who was born and raised in London. Her family is Jewish, originating from Zimbabwe (then Rhodesia). She attended the King Alfred's School, a London Independent school, and then the Guildford School of Acting and followed a career in television presenting. Roslin's uncle, a keen fan of the English football team Swindon Town, took her to see his team "The Robins" play regularly, and Roslin was a ball girl for the Robins between 1975-1982. Career Roslin first presented Hippo on the Superchannel and then Motormouth on ITV from 1989 until 1992. At the end of that show she was approached by Planet 24 to present their new early-morning programme The Big Breakfast alongside Chris Evans on Channel 4. Evans left the show in 1994 and Roslin continued with his replacement, former Neighbours star Mark Little, until 1996. In her last year on the show, she also fronted the National Egg Awareness Campaign. Roslin presented Children in Need each year from 1994 to 2004. Other presenting BBC roles include Watchdog Healthcheck, Whatever You Want and A Question of TV. She was one of several presenters for the BBC's 2000 Today, a 28-hour long programme to see in the year 2000. Amazingly, she was the only presenter to stay on air for the duration of the programme. She briefly returned to breakfast television as a roving reporter for Breakfast in 2002. In 2003, Roslin switched allegiances to Five where she co-hosted The Terry and Gaby Show with Children in Need co-presenter Terry Wogan. The magazine format could not compete with ITV's similar and long-established This Morning programme and the show ended after 200 performances on 26 March 2004. In 2004, she also teamed up with Terry Wogan to co-host the first edition of Eurovision - Making Your Mind Up, the revamped successor to A Song for Europe, the UK's long-running pre-selection show for the Eurovision Song Contest. However for the 2005 and 2006 editions, her place was taken by Natasha Kaplinsky. In 2005, she appeared in a national tour in the stage version of When Harry Met Sally... and later in the year sang and danced in the London stage version of Chicago. Around the same time, Roslin returned to the ITV network for the first time in many years to present the daytime programme Solution street with Ben Shephard. In February 2006, she took part in the BBC celebrity duet show Just the Two of Us, where she partnered ABC frontman Martin Fry. Gaby has also appeared on ITV's Daily Cooks Challenge. Gaby sat in for Alan Carr on BBC Radio 2 on 15 & 22 August 2009 alongside Patrick Kielty and joined Alan to present a Christmas Party edition of his show on 24 December 2009. She was also a regular stand-in for BBC London 94.9, covering on occasions for Vanessa Feltz and JoAnne Good. Gaby permanently replaced Good as co-host (with Paul Ross) of the BBC London 94.9 breakfast show from 11 January 2010. Gaby now appears frequently on ITV1's This Morning show as one of their regular pool of News Review guests, usually featuring alongside her radio co-host Paul Ross. On 24th June 2010 it was announced that Roslin will present a weekend music programme for BBC Radio Kent. Personal life Roslin married musician Colin Peel in 1995; they divorced in 2004. They have a daughter, Libbi-Jack, born 2001. In December 2006, Roslin had another daughter, Amelie, from her relationship with publishing boyfriend David Osman.Showbiz - News - Gaby Roslin is five months pregnant - Digital Spy Roslin is a patron of children's cancer charity CLIC Sargent and a patron of the breast cancer charity Breakthrough Breast Cancer's £1000 challenge. Gaby Roslin was first and still is a Patron of the charity HAWC (Help Adolescents With Cancer) References External links *